1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for holding a roll of paper towels. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for holding and dispensing paper towels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical commercially available roll of paper towels is cylindrical in shape and has a central hollow cylindrical core former of paperboard or cardboard. Paper toweling is wound continuously around the hollow cylindrical core. Usually the toweling is provided with repetitive, spaced-apart lines of perforations to form lines of weakness to enable individual sheets or towels to be separated from the roll.
Paper towels are widely used throughout the world. Many homes have paper towel holding and dispensing devices permanently attached to the kitchen walls and cabinets. Such devices are commonly attached to the walls and cabinets of the kitchen of a home with screws or bolts.
Travelers frequently carry paper towel rolls on their travels. Hotel and motel rooms where the traveler is residing temporarily usually do not have paper towel holding and dispensing devices. Paper towel rolls used by the traveler must be placed on counter tops, tables, and on other flat surfaces in the room in which the traveler is temporarily residing. Such placement takes up space needed by the traveler. The paper towel rolls must be grasped in one hand and individual towels must be torn from the roll with the other hand.
There is therefore a need for a paper towel holder and dispenser that could be temporarily connected to a wall while the traveler is temporarily residing in a hotel or motel room, and removed from the wall when the traveler moves to another location.
Exemplary of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,692,639; 6,270,035 B1; 5,098,055 and 2,098,477.